


Son sourire en coin

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [377]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Friendship/Love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Smut, i miss gommie :/, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Mario et Thomas se retrouvent.
Relationships: Mario Gómez/Thomas Müller
Series: FootballShot [377]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 1





	Son sourire en coin

Son sourire en coin

Il respire difficilement avec le poids qui repose sur lui, les mains sur ses hanches et l’autre corps fermement entré en lui. Ce n’était pas vraiment comme ça qu’il espérait finir la journée… Pour autant, ce n’est pas totalement désagréable de ne pas être seul pour une fois, même s’il avait imaginé d’autres retrouvailles. Mario n’aime pas l’idée d’être celui en-dessous, mais il ne dit rien pour ne pas vexer Thomas, il apprendra à aimer un autre jour, quand son abruti de bavarois ne lui écrasera pas l’abdomen en riant étrangement, comme d’habitude. Thomas a toujours été étrange à ses yeux, même quand il agissait normalement : grand mais fin, sur le terrain mais invisible, toujours au bon endroit, discret mais aussi bruyant. Il l’avait trouvé ennuyeux au début, quand il débarquait de Stuttgart et qu’il n’était pas encore prêt pour jouer avec le Bayern. Ils étaient tous les deux gamins. Mario rit quand Thomas l’embrasse, il peut sentir ses dents si pointues mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. Il n’a pas changé d’un pouce, son bon vieux Thomas Müller le fou furieux.

Mario a toujours du mal à croire que Thomas ait gagné la coupe du monde sans lui, ils s’étaient promis de tout gagner ensemble, ils l’avaient fait en plus en 2013 avec le triplé, mais Löw comme souvent en avait décidé autrement… Gomez a toujours envie de lui arracher son semblant de tripes pour avoir forcer Thomas, Mats et Jérôme à quitter l’équipe nationale. Mais ce n’est pas le moment de penser à ça et il le comprend très bien quand Thomas tapote sa joue en remuant à l’intérieur de lui, son autre main titillant ses parties intimes comme s’ils étaient intimes depuis longtemps et pas juste ce soir, et quelques fois quelques années auparavant. Thomas est toujours aussi perturbant en fin de compte, un joueur pas banal qui monopolise son attention. Mario vient chercher ses lèvres à son tour quand il sent son orgasme arriver, il ne veut pas gémir comme quand ils étaient plus jeunes en sa compagnie, peut-être avec Holger, mais pas avec cet abruti qui a une forte tendance à vouloir se foutre de lui, ou tout simplement de tout ce qui l’entoure. Thomas Müller, un nom qu’il n’oubliera pas de sitôt alors que le sperme du bavarois coule sur ses cuisses et qu’il recommence à parler sans s’arrêter. Alors rien n’a changé à ce point ?

Fin


End file.
